Blanket
by spiral downward
Summary: They were just like the stars » [challengefic][kaiora]


Konnichiwa minna-san. This is a challenge fic for _Gray-Rain Skies kaiora challenge_. This is my first one-shot that I'm posting, so if I get good responses, then I'll start posting my others. :D

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, seeing as Sora and Kairi are pretty much already together in the game, I would make Riku/Naminé official. x3 But, as the tragedy goes, 'twas not to be.**

..-»

A chilly wind was passing through. It made the night cold, but it didn't stop her.

The fifteen-year old sat on the deformed tree(**1**) that they all normally sat together. Her olive hands held a blanket tightly around her porcelain body. Her digits softly rubbed against the woven material, running over the figurines upon it as her delicate eyes closed and she breathed in the ocean air.

A warm presence sat beside her, and she instinctively whirled around to see whom it was. Sora grinned sheepishly at her, his gravity-defying brunette locks dancing with the wind. "Hey Kairi. What are you doing out here at this time?"

The fiery-haired girl graced a soft smile. "Ah, I felt like seeing the moon and stars. I couldn't fall asleep." Her azure eyes searched upon his body, gazing at the simple white cotton shirt and plaid boxer-shorts he was wearing as her face threaded with sincere worry. "The wind is making tonight real chilly. Aren't you cold at all?"

The brunette simply shook his head and craned his neck back, his mouth slightly agape as his locks continued their dance with the breeze. Suddenly, a soft material wrapped around him and he felt her severing the gap between them, her body overflowing with warmth. She looked up at him, her royal blues sparkling with a playful smile softly stretched on her. "You can't lie to me, dummy. There are goosebumps all over your arms."

He blinked a few times, and then his big trademark grin appeared. He grabbed at the end of the fabric on his left and wrapped it tighter around his lean body.

The end result barely let any space between the two, and Kairi almost felt chills go down her back because of the exuberating warmth secreting from Sora.

The two sat in silence for a few moments until it was broken by Sora. "Hey, look Kairi! There are two blue stars right next to each other." Sure enough, two blue stars sparkled brightly, standing out from their fellow companions amongst them. A smile graced her porcelain face as she stared at the pair with awe. "They're just like a story I know."

He tore away from the sky and stared at her curiously, having his full attention and urging her on. "What is it?"

"Well," she started out, "my grandmama always told me this story when I went to bed with this blanket. She always said, 'Stars and humans are very similar. If stars have a special companion with them, they shine more brightly than any other star in the sky. And the same goes for humans. If we are with our destined companion, even if we don't know it's them, we'll always shine our best around them. It's such a wonderful beauty. That's why when you're older and you still don't know who your special one is, let the brightest stars help you. You'll understand them when it's right.'"

Sora blinked a few times, and adjusted his gaze back to the exuberant blue pair in the sky, twinkling as if they were filled with glee. The corner of his mouth smiled and Kairi blinked curiously at him. His eyes shifted back towards Kairi and he turned his head to where she could see his whole face. His eyes were sparkling now, just like the blue stars, and the smaller girl faintly blushed, feeling intimidated. "..What?"

"So, I guess that makes me and you just like those blue stars up there."

Kairi felt her face immediately burning the same as her hair color. "W-why do you say that?"

The chestnut boy smiled cooly, leaning in slightly closer to his friend beside him to further her embarrassment. "Both of those stars are blue, and they look an awfully like mine in your eyes. And didn't your grandmother say let the brightest stars help you find your special one?"

The poor girl stampered with a loss of words as she felt her face burning more and more, if possible, as she felt the gap between her and Sora closing as he leaned in closer and closer. Secretly, she guess she always knew she liked him. But she thought he would be more...imature about this. It seems the roles were actually reversed as she was mentally panicing as Sora neared in, his face mere inches away.

And then, it blew by so fast and hard. Literally. She guessed she loosened her grip on the blanket, him as well, while their scene was unfolding, and a very powerful gust of wind blew behind them. The velvet blanket threaded with stars(**2**) blew away from them and both immediately snapped into reality. Sora quickly jumped, using the tree as a boost, and attempted to grab the fleeting material but failed as it soared ahead of him. He landed on the ground and rolled a few times before halting in front of the edge. Kairi was quickly at his side, her sweet face paling in horror as she watched her favorite blanket dance down towards the ocean.

The woven material made contact with the water and within moments, was steadily sinking down. The water tugged at it, sinking it lower and imprisioning it within it's heavy depths. Sora reared back and Kairi whirled at him with wide eyes. Then he sprinted off of the edge, and dove into the water. Kairi hopelessly reached out for him as she screamed, "Don't do it stupid!!"

He honestly didn't care though. It was Kairi's, and he was going to get it. He clashed against the icy depths as it felt like knives where stabbing him. The blanket wasn't anywhere near the surface, so taking a chilly deep breath, he dove down.

Back up at the jutted island, the fiery girl amongst the coconut trees was panicing. She paced about, staring at the water as if trying to pierce it through, and tears of sadness, fear, and anger tinged her eyes. After a few minutes, she threw her arms exasperately up in the air and yelled at the water. "STUPID SORA! WHY DID YOU JUMP!?!"

She rubbed her arms against her eyes to rub away the tainted tears and continued her pacing, glancing every other second at the stilled water. Five minutes passed by, and there was still no sign of Sora. She stopped her pacing as stood still, her gaze downcast as she stared at the water, her eyes filling more and more with tears. Suddenly, she heard a loud gasp, and whirled, lifting her head. Sora crawled on the shore and collasped, breathing heavily. Kairi quickly ran onto the bridge that connected the miniture island with the rest of the island and jumped down, landing on the soft sand. She sprinted, kicking sand in the air as tears began running down her cheeks.

The fiery-haired girl jumped on the chesnut boy as she wrapped her arms around his cold, shivering body lying in the sand, not caring that her whole outfit was getting wet. Tears ran down her delicate face as she squeezed him harder, chastising him. "Why did you do that?! You're so stupid! Idiot!! Didn't you know how cold that water is?? How worried I was??? You shouldn't have done that stupid!!" she cried, tightly hugging her close friend as he slowly sat up, still breathing heavy visible breaths.

He wrapped his lean arms around her shaking body and laid his forehead on her head until she calmed down. Kairi pulled away, only slightly sniffling, as she offered a glare of worry and anger. He offered back his trademark grin, and then reached over beside him. The Keyblade wielder laid the heavy, soaked star-woven material on Kairi's lap as her eyes widened. She stared at the drenched material, and then back up at Sora, smiling softly as her gaze held a soft chastising gaze.

"You shouldn't have done that stupid."

But then, she decided, maybe stupid wasn't all that bad.

_er, a little aftermath.. :)_

"I wonder why it was so windy that night.." Kairi mused, her fingers intertwined with Sora's as they stood on the little island, gazing at the stars.

"Err..." The chesnut boy faced her and grinned sheepishly. "Well, Donald said for some reason it was going to help me get you. I guess he knew about your blanket or something.."

The fiery-haired girl stared at him, her mouth agape. "You were getting Donald to help you!? So he made all of those winds!?!"

Sora nodded, ignoring fists that seemed to clutch at her side at his nod. "Even though I'm not sure how those winds where supposed to help...Oh! He knew that you would share it with me! And then I could make a move on you!! Wow...he's really smart..."

She twitched.

And then Sora was reunited with his old friend the ocean of icy stabbing knives.

_owari XD_

..-»

**1.** If memory serves, that deformed tree is the papou tree that lays really close to the ground on that 'mini island' connected to Desnity Islands.

**2.** Just to maybe clear it up to those who don't know what the blanket looks like, it looks like the night sky and has stars on it.

Eeeee, so I really hoped you all liked it! Especially Gray-Rain Skies.

(yeah...I'm so nervous. T-T)

well...I'm begging you. -gets on her knees- PLEASE REVIEW! TT-TT I am FULLY prepared for criticism!!! x3 Note that I do not have a beta reader, so it's not going to be perfect. If I skipped a spelling error, please tell me.

(spelling annoys me so. and for those flamers, flames will be excepted for I will use my magical powers to turn them into cookies and hand them out to the nice people:D)


End file.
